Pool
by Soyna
Summary: Rude wants Reno to cheer up by starting off the evening with a game of pool.


**POOL**

* * *

**By**: Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting:**  
During the Final Fantasy 7 game series, after the plate was dropped  
**Rating, Genre and Warnings:  
**Yaoi! Romantic and smutty, I would say.  
**Disclaimer:  
**All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Summary and Additional Information  
**_This is self-Beta'ed so if there are any mistakes, they are my own._**  
**GeneSeph wanted a Reno and Rude story for the 10 First challenge from deviantArt… hope you like it.

Rude want Reno to cheer up by starting off the evening with a game of pool.

* * *

Reno was becoming agitated and Rude was trying to calm him down.

"I jus' wanna play a game of pool!" Reno snapped at the poor hostess.

The young girl gave a frightened look at them and held the menus like a shield against her chest. "I'm sorry, sir," she said a meekly. Rude felt a little sorry for her. Rude had spent an hour trying to convince Reno that going out to play pool was a good idea and now he was set on it.

Reno waved his hands towards the area where there was a pool table sitting unused. "You have a table!" Reno nearly yelled. "What the hell?"

The pitiful small girl hunched slightly at the yell and her voice squeaked as she answered. "Someone stole the balls, sir."

Reno gaped. Rude snorted at the fact that his partner was rendered speechless and gaped at the waitress.

"Sorry," she whispered and darted to take care of some less volatile patrons.

Reno stood looking at the table, before turning on his heel and leaving the bar. "What kind of fuck steals pool balls?" Rude heard him mutter before he looked back at him.

Rude pointed to another establishment that was down the street a block. "Let's go try there."

The sign of the next bar said 'Sharko's', so it looked promising. Reno seemed to perk up as they walked to the building. It looked even more promising when they walked in and there were five tables on the right side of the bar and none of them were occupied. Reno grinned brightly and started for the tables.

"Can I seat you gentlemen?" The hostess asked.

"Nah, jus' gonna play some pool there doll," Reno said with a grin and his usual flirtatious wink.

"Oh, I am sorry sirs; the tables don't open until eight."

"Pardon?" Reno said. Rude quickly moved beside him to make sure that Reno didn't blow his top. It was only six; there was way to long to wait for the tables to open up.

"We don't allow the tables to be used until after eight. We have a family crowd in here until then sirs. Can I seat you at a table?" She smiled brightly and pulled two menus out of the pile in front of her.

He could see Reno's blue eyes scanning the bar in a quick assessing sweep. The place was nearly empty with only a few guys sitting at the bar and not a single 'family' in sight. He placed a hand on his partners shoulder before he started to curse.

"We'll try elsewhere," Rude said squeezing the shoulder gently and escorting Reno out the door. Reno at least waited until he was out the door before he started to curse.

"The damn place's name is Sharko's for Gaia's sake and they don't open their tables until eight. What a bunch of crap!" Reno pulled out a cigarette.

"There are still a few places left to try." Rude said as he looked down the street where there was a line of hotels and bars. "There is bound to be a place with a table."

Reno nodded and smiled as they started to walk.

Unfortunately the next tavern did not have table. Reno actually sulked as they walked out of the third bar. "What kinda pub doesn't have a pool table? I mean, isn't it against the law or soemthin'?"

Rude just let Reno rant as they walked to the next one about how he was going to complain to Rufus and demand that there be a new law.

Rude found himself annoyed at the discovery that the pub was missing a pool table as well. He was had enough self control not to start cursing like Reno. He was getting hungry and it was getting late. If their luck kept up, his plans for the evening would be ruined.

At their sixth attempt, they walked out of the annoyingly boring pub and Reno threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "I swear it is some sort of conspiracy!" He had already lit another cigarette and sucked on it angrily. "Ya know, I am beginning to understand why they stole them balls from the first place?

Rude arched his eyebrows, knowing that he didn't need to say anything to have Reno continue with his theory. He was going to hear it whether he liked it or not. "There such a damn rare commodity around here, that they must be worth a fuckin' fortune," Reno muttered. They walked for a bit, Reno muttering about how damn hard it is just to play a game of pool around Junon.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel, yo," Reno muttered after his cigarette was finished. "This is not puttin' me in a good mood."

Rude did not want to have Reno in a bad mood. He didn't mind his partner normally talking but when he was pissed, the rants tended to be repetitive and annoying. That is not how he wanted his evening to end.

"One more place," he said and pointed to a simple looking pub.

Reno grunted. "If they don't have a table, I'm goin' to blow it up."

Rude hoped for the establishment's sake, that there was a pool table. They walked into the dimly lit building with scratched hard wood floors and lots of plush looking booths. Rude also noted that there were a lot of rooms that had curtains blocking their view of them, but he heard a familiar clicking sound from behind them.

Reno was looking to the left and did not see that one of the rooms had the curtain pushed aside and it was displaying what they have been searching for in the last hour. He heard Reno start to mutter under his breath about where he was going to set the charges.

He tapped his partner shoulder and pointed to the room which held a blessed pool table. The room was absolutely perfect and would work better than anything he had planned earlier for their evening.

A thin young man with a narrow face approached. "Would you gentlemen like a booth or a private room?"

Reno was looked happily at the pool table but when he turned to the young man he had his face set in a scowl. The waiter looked little nervously at them; the Turk uniforms did that to people. "Do you have balls for that table?" Reno demanded.

The boy gave them a confused look. "Of course."

Reno gave out a yell and jumped for joy. He grabbed the young man and lifted him up in a big hug. The poor boy yelped as Reno gave him two big kisses on each cheek. "Yo, we are so taking that room." Reno dropped the boy and darted to the table.

Rude handed the stunned waiter some gil. "Bring us two dark ales and keep the change." He followed Reno into the small room to see that the balls were already racked up and a cue stuck was thrust into his hand.

"You break," Reno said with a large grin.

He knew that playing a game of pool would make him happy. Reno had been a little depressed ever since they had been ordered to set the bomb that caused the plate on Sector Seven. Rude could see that Reno's normally hyper and happy mood partner darkening and he planned on correcting that.

He broke and sunk a ball. Reno cheered for him and instructed him about how he should shoot for the three ball, as it was a easier shot than if he were to go for the twelve.

They drank a few beers and played eight-ball. Rude never won a game against Reno and he didn't care. He hated it. He found it tedious and pointless, but there were things that he liked about playing it with Reno.

He would take pleasure in watching the redhead leaning forward, smoothly stroke his stick as he would bend and twist his body to make some fancy bank shot. He enjoyed how Reno would turn back to him with a smirk on his face when he made the shot or scowl and complain about how crappy the bumpers were when he didn't.

Of course, he liked it the best when Reno was leaning far over the table and the redhead was stretched in concentration to make the shot.

"You sure suck tonight, yo," Reno commented as he sunk the eight ball on their fourth game. "You've hardly sunk a thing."

"Just off," Rude said. "Must be hungry."

Reno grinned. "Well, let's get some Nachos and more beer." Reno yelled for the nervous waiter, who really was trying to avoid Reno after how affectionate he was earlier. Reno ordered the food without even looking at the menu and demanded two more beers. Reno was already getting louder and sloppier in his movements from the drinks they had already. He was loosening up quite nicely. "I want tonnes of salsa with those nachos and don't skimp on the jalapeños!"

"Extra napkins too," Rude added and the waiter nodded and left the private room.

"Yo, are you expecting me to be messy?" Reno said as he leaned on his pool cue and gave him a narrowed look.

Rude just smiled and pushed up his glasses, he nodded to the pool table. "Your turn to break." Reno shrugged off whatever other comments he had about the napkins and leaned down to make the break.

They played two more games before the food arrived. The waiter got hugged by Reno again when he saw that there was more than just two little cups of salsa but a soup bowl of it. The waiter scampered off. "He is so gettin' a big tip, yo."

Rude smiled as they ate and Reno picked off and ate all the jalapeños before he got to have one. He didn't mind. Reno liked the spicy food and it made him happy. When they finished Reno smugly wiped his mouth with the single napkin that he used for the whole plate of nachos. "Hardly any mess at all, yo."

"Another beer?" Rude deflected.

"Hell ya," Reno said and yelled for the nervous waiter to bring them another drink.

Reno was still making all his shots but Rude knew that he was sloppier than before. It wasn't because the alcohol was affecting him. He had a much higher tolerance to it than Reno and Reno was drunk. It was because of how Reno was when he was drunk. The redhead had already shed his jacket and he had unbuttoned his shirt a little more which displayed more of his chest. It was when Reno had to make the shots that caused him to nearly stretch across the table that Rude nearly lost his control. His shirt would ride up showing the skin off his back and Rude found that his attention was no longer on the game but had switched to his evening plans to make Reno happy again.

Reno was going for the win shot. He had to twist his body so that he had one leg lifted and leaning half down the table. Reno was babbling about how he had to make sure he got the spin right on the cue ball, or else he would scratch, but it was a most assuredly the only way that Rude was going to win.

The position was… very desirable.

He walked to the entrance of the room and closed the curtain. He could see the waiter give him a little bit of a startled look as he did so, but paid him no real mind. He grabbed a few napkins and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. He approached Reno, who was just pronouncing himself the champion of the pool playing world.

He moved in close so that he was pressing the slimmer man into the table. "Woah, whatcha doin'?" Reno asked a little startled. Rude took the cue from Reno and tossed it on the table. He placed his hands on the slender hips and lifted the lighter man so that he was sitting on the edge. Rude roughly placed a hand behind Reno's head and brought his mouth in for a kiss. Reno mumbled into his mouth but went along with it.

Rude placed his other hand on Reno's hip and pushed him a little further back onto the velvet of the table. Reno tried to talk but Rude didn't let him. Rude moved the hand that had been on his hip and began to undo his pants. Reno tried to push his hand away but Rude was not having anything to do with it.

Reno pulled his mouth away. "Yo, we c-can't do this here," Reno said after inhaling sharply and looked at the entrance. Rude didn't stop as he undid the zipper on Reno's black pants. "You closed the curtain."

Rude didn't say anything as he palmed the hardening member. Reno groaned. "You're a fuckin' pervert," Reno said in a low voice.

"You love it," Rude said as he exposed the cock and squeezed it in his hand. Reno curled himself so that he was resting his head against his chest. Reno let out some low curses as Rude twirled his thumb around the ridge of the organ.

Rude squeezed hard and got a low grunt from Reno. He was so hard and warm; his tip already dripping with pre-cum. Reno twisted his hips slightly at the movement. Reno was already over excited. Rude could tell from how Reno was panting and the growing flush on his neck. The alcohol had loosened him up quite a bit, as Rude had planned.

Rude removed his hand and got a groan of protest from his partner as he looked up at him with a pout on his face. Rude smirked as he brought his hand to his mouth and spit in it. Reno's look quickly change to hunger as he watched him wrap his moist hand around the twitching member and start to stroke him.

Reno rolled his eyes and rested his head against his chest once again. He could hear Reno trying to control his normally loud noises. Rude didn't mind the loud sounds that Reno made when they were together, and wouldn't have cared even if he were to loose control in this setting, but Reno was sometimes shy about them.

It took Rude a year to get him to let go and he enjoyed every moment of it. So having to hear him trying to restrain himself and still be quite loud was impossibly hot. He loved how he could dominate the normally demanding redhead when it came to sex with nothing more than his actions.

"Damn, Rude," Reno gasped. He was twisting his hips in time with his hand. Rude kept his thumb moving. "Did I –uh- ever tell ya…" Reno panted and Rude felt one of Reno's hands clutching at his jacket and the other trying to claw at the table. "Fuck, your hands."

Rude laughed and kept the slow steady motion going. "What about my hands?" He whispered into Reno's ear and then kissed it.

"Fuckin' A." Reno groaned and pressed his head tighter into his chest and hunched a little more to allow Rude more room for his arm to move. Rude smirked as he knew that his partner was getting close. He started to speed up his hands. Reno's hand that was gripping his jacket pulled harder. His short nails scraped against the table and the redhead was no longer holding back his moans.

He loved it when Reno lost control and tried to find new ways to surprise Reno on a regular basis. He was always up for when the perfect opportunity, like this room, arose to do something.

Reno started to shiver and he thrust his hips up. His moans told him that he was ready to blow. Rude squeezed the twitching member harder and gave two more quick strokes before Reno thrust his hips up. Rude covered the strings of cum in his hand and gently stroked the member until Reno relaxed and grew soft.

"Yo, you're hands are the best," Reno panted as he pulled away; looking down at the mess he created. Reno frowned and let out a low groan. Rude pulled the napkins out of his pocket with his clean hand preceded to wipe him clean.

Reno snorted. "Your fault I got messy."

Rude threw the napkins aside, did up the black dress pants and helped the relaxed Reno to a chair, where he gave him a large silly grin. His blue eyes darted over him and Rude could see where his eyes focused.

"Wan' me to take of ya here, yo?" Reno licked his lips as he downed the last of his beer.

Rude shook his head.

Reno nodded. "You're so going to be riled up by the time we get back, yo?" Reno smirked.

"That's the plan," Rude said as he walked over to the curtain and pulled it back. The waiter was standing a little back from the entrance with a heavy blush on his cheeks and quickly averted his eyes. "Bill please," he called. The guy jumped and ran over to the bar.

"I think ya gonna have to carry me," Reno said as he slouched in his chair. "Beer and orgasms do that to a guy, yo."

"I'll call us a cab," Rude said moving to stand beside him. He leaned down and kissed the still eager mouth. It lasted longer than he planned as Reno grabbed his shoulders to make sure that he didn't pull away. It was the waiter softly clearing his throat behind him that forced them to part. Rude was almost of the mind to close the curtain again.

Reno smirked against his lips. "Ya better leave a good tip for the guy. He's redder than my hair."

Rude straightened himself and turned to the waiter. Reno wasn't lying, the guy looked like he was going to faint and his hand shook as he handed him the bill. The waiter couldn't even get a word out as he left.

Rude laid out the gil for their time in the room. Reno was looking absolutely divine as he reclined in the chair with a crooked smile. He motioned for Reno to stand and Reno complied and leaned drunkenly into him.

"That was the best game of ball and stick I've ever played," Reno murmured.

Rude gave out a small laugh as he put a supporting arm around his slender waist. "Wait until I get you back to the room."

* * *

So this actually did happen to me, with the pool tables, I mean. All I wanted to do is find a pool table and it took seven bars before I found one with a damn pool table.

And yes, someone did steal the pool balls and I did react like Reno. I was pouty and annoying because I just wanted to play a game of pool. We didn't do anything like what Rude and Reno did in the private room, but that sure would have been fun and most likely would have got me arrested.

So, is this to your liking :iconGeneSeph: on your request? Deviant Art Ten First thingy thing again. And yes, for you that are going to ask, I am still working on Tease!

UPDATE: I attempted a drawing... it is rather pathetic but it shows the position that Rude had Reno on the pool table. Don't be to hard on it okay. http: / albedosreqium .deviantart .com / # /d2qclab remove the spaces... It will be also linked from my profile page, until I can't bear to look at it.


End file.
